


Пять раз, когда Дэрил исчезал из квартиры Рика бесследно (и один раз, когда нет)

by Gevion



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, M/M, No Apocalypse, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion





	Пять раз, когда Дэрил исчезал из квартиры Рика бесследно (и один раз, когда нет)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vasil_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasil_Cho/gifts).



_Один_

Когда Рик возвращается домой, первое, что он замечает, не успев даже повесить куртку на вешалку, — открытое окно. Слишком длинные шторы раздувает ветер, и они метут неподрезанными концами по полу. Он уходит из дома ровно в восемь — работа в ночную смену, он недавно переехал из другого города и снял единственную подвернувшуюся квартиру у знакомого старшего брата его бывшего однокурсника. Уходя, Рик всегда проверяет окна и запирает дверь.

«Квартира небольшая, но чистая. Почему так дёшево? Небезопасный район. Но ты же вроде полицейский, сможешь за себя постоять», — хозяин квартиры обращался с ним отвратительно фамильярно, хлопал по плечу, заговорщицки подмигивал, понимая, что клиент никуда не денется — в такое время за такую сумму ничего лучше всё равно не найти. К тому же, квартира и вправду приличная, особенно по местным меркам.

Полгода назад он бы и не подумал останавливаться в такой дыре. Не бросил бы предыдущую работу, не уехал. Не запирал бы двери и не перепроверял окна вечером, совершая бесполезный ритуал так, как будто только это поможет заснуть. Рик был помолвлен, Рик был полицейским, Рик не был параноиком. Лори никогда не хватало того, кем он был. «Я знаю, что ты не успеешь», — говорила она, собираясь вечером пойти в ресторан. « У тебя ещё работа», — застёгивая на шее цепочку. «Не жди меня», — надевая на плечо сумочку.

  
Тряпка, лежавшая на подоконнике, насквозь промокла. На стекле ещё остались мелкие невысохшие капли — ночью шёл дождь. Тот, кто пролез в квартиру, не оставил за собой никаких следов. Нет разбросанных бумаг, из шкафа не выбрасывали книги в поисках заначки. Всё выглядит нормально, но при этом остаётся какое-то ощущение чужого присутствия, пугающее и неприятное. Рик не держит ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать вора, кроме ноутбука, который он носит с собой, старого телевизора, давно уже не служащего по назначению, и книг по медицине. Единственной, что исчезло — стопка журналов, лежавшая раньше на окне. Это настолько нелепо, что Рик не чувствует огорчения, только недоуменно пожимает плечами.

Сейчас не имеет смысла даже пытаться заснуть — Рику не привыкать к таким вещам, но осознание, что в этот раз кто-то приходил именно к нему, будоражит, поэтому он пьёт чай на кухне до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как кружка выскальзывает из рук, а глаза закрываются самопроизвольно. Усталость, накатившая на него внезапно, валит с ног. Он не помнит, как добрался до дивана и рухнул на него, толком не раздевшись и абсолютно точно не успев ничем укрыться до того. Когда он просыпается через несколько часов, то видит сбившийся к ногам плед.

 

* * *

_Два_

 

Ещё два дня проходят без изменений. Рик уходит ровно в восемь, возвращается в шесть утра, окна закрыты, всё по-старому, и единственное доказательство того, что он ещё не свихнулся окончательно — отсутствие как минимум пяти журналов. Рик старается не обращать на это внимание.

Всё меняется на третий день. Солнце ещё не показалось, и лиловый полумрак заполняет все комнаты, рассеиваясь перед подоконником. На улице гораздо светлее, силуэты соседних домов тонут в утреннем тумане. Рик отдёргивает шторы как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как ручка пластикового окна, находящаяся изнутри, непостижимым образом поворачивается, а на карниз медленно опускается кто-то, кто уже был здесь. Это настолько неожиданно теперь, когда Рику почти удалось себя убедить, что во всём виновато повышенное чувство тревожности, что он просто смотрит, не отступая от окна ни на шаг, как внутрь его квартиры забирается вор.

«Может быть, ты посторонишься?» — спрашивает тот, и Рик молча даёт возможность открыть окно полностью, изогнувшись, пролезть внутрь, сесть на подоконник, снять ботинки и только тогда встать на пол. Когда врач прописывал снотворное, то, должно быть, даже не подозревал о побочных эффектах — думает он отстранённо, разглядывая гостя.

«Так и знал, что у тебя не всё в порядке с головой», — произносит тот. «Ты влезаешь в чужую квартиру, воруешь только стопку книг, через три дня возвращаешься и даже не пытаешься скрываться. Мне кажется, это не у меня проблемы с головой», — на автомате отвечает Рик. «А ты не вызываешь полицию, не кричишь, не пытаешься выкинуть меня из окна, хотя такая возможность была, не зовёшь на помощь и не падаешь в обморок. Я Дэрил, кстати». Рик подумывает, будет ли ещё более странным пожать тому руку и попросить подождать с убийством хотя бы до того, как он выпьет кофе.

«Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, — будто отвечает на его мысли Дэрил. — Я принёс твои книги». На полу и правда стоит рюкзак, раньше висевший у него за спиной. В нём — та стопка, что лежала на подоконнике. Рик не сводит с неё глаз, но потом внезапно с размаху садится на диван и начинает хохотать, как одержимый. Дэрил неодобрительно качает головой, потом идёт на кухню, наливает в кружку холодной воды, приносит её в комнату и протягивает её Рику, всё ещё выглядя недовольным. «Пора заканчивать пить эти твои таблетки», — говорит он, подбирает оставшийся лежать на полу рюкзак и исчезает в оконном проёме.

 

* * *

_Три_

 

Через неделю Рик видит, что окно опять открыто, а перед ним на полу сидит Дэрил, поджав под себя ноги в одних носках. Обувь снова стоит рядом на газете. Рик вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь. « Не хочу пачкать твой диван», — поясняет Дэрил, одной рукой прижимая к скуле лёд, завёрнутый в полотенце. «Какого чёрта ты вообще здесь забыл?» — спрашивает Рик. «Неужели ты думаешь, что если бы у меня был другой знакомый врач, я пришёл бы к тебе?» — Дэрил ухмыляется, но при этом ухитряется выглядеть смущённым. Рик только всплёскивает руками, до того происходящее с ним сюрреалистично.

Он спешно снимает куртку, моет руки, заваривает чай. Из комнаты раздаются поистине душераздирающие вздохи. Рик закатывает глаза, оставляет недопитый чай, достаёт аптечку и возвращается в комнату. «Это всего лишь царапина, но лучше зашить. Ты же не боишься вида крови, правда?» — говорит Дэрил, убирая лёд. Рик чувствует себя на редкость неуютно. Человек, которому он собирается зашивать рану, волнуется не за себя, а за него. В прошлый раз на этом месте сидел вечно пьяный сосед, истошно верещавший, что не хочет умирать. У него всего-то была разбита бровь.

Через час пререканий и препирательств Рик раздражённо обрабатывает шов и отмечает про себя, что теперь придётся покупать новые бинты, зелёнку и анальгетики. На всякий случай. «Зачем вообще тебе понадобились мои книги?» — спрашивает он, отрывая взгляд от аптечки. Дэрил, только что сидевший рядом, уже стоит перед зеркалом, рассматривая шов, и Рик просто не может удержаться от того, чтобы снова не закатить глаза. «Я же не мог уйти с пустыми руками. К тому же, если ты не заметил, у нас в районе нет библиотеки». Рик недоверчиво косится на него, не понимая, нужно ли расценивать это как шутку. Вор, страдающий от нехватки книг для чтения. Всё ещё хуже, чем он думал.

 

* * *

_Четыре_

 

В следующий раз Дэрил попросту вваливается внутрь риковской квартиры. Он так пьян, что не держится на ногах. «Давно хотел спросить, каким образом ты сюда забираешься?» — разбираться, какого хрена он вообще сюда забирается, сейчас бесполезно. «Через крышу», — смеётся Дэрил, с трудом стаскивает с себя рюкзак и достаёт из него две бутылки. «Мне кажется, тебе хватит», — говорит Рик в ответ на немое предложение. «Тебе кажется», — Дэрил каким-то чудом доходит до дивана и падает на него, почти промахнувшись.

Проходя мимо Дэрила на кухню чтобы снять кипящий чайник с плиты, Рик касается его плеча: «Иногда я думаю, что ты — моя галлюцинация». Дэрил трясёт головой и смеётся, и Рик так и не договаривает: у меня уже было такое.

«Из меня вышел бы отличный солдат», — кричит Дэрил из комнаты. «Не ори, мне не хватает только проблем с соседями. Не думаю, что им нужно знать, что ко мне в окно периодически лазает уголовник», — повышает голос Рик. «Ты почти что Рапунцель», — отвечает тот. Рик не знает, стоит ли что-то спрашивать.

Через два часа уже немного протрезвевший Дэрил цепляется за подоконник и пытается нащупать в темноте раму. Он действительно собирается лезть в таком состоянии через крышу. «Нет, в этот раз выйдешь через дверь. У меня нет желания накладывать шины, если ты переломаешь ноги», — Рик оттаскивает его от окна. «Признай уже, что ты заботишься обо мне. Я — постоянный пациент», — произносит Дэрил с гордостью. Рик бесцеремонно выставляет Дэрила за дверь: «Пойдёшь пешком».

 

* * *

_Пять_

 

Когда Рик в следующий раз видит распахнутое окно, грязь на подоконнике и следы от ботинок, то чувствует, как внутри поднимается глухое раздражение. «Только не говори, что ты снова пьян», — кричит он с порога. Дэрил, шатаясь, поднимается с дивана ему навстречу, и тут же Рик замечает на полу не только глину, но и капли почерневшей крови. «Я думал, что не дождусь», — говорит Дэрил так, как будто это всё объясняет. Рик успевает как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить тяжелое тело. Ткань под его пальцами насквозь пропиталась кровью. В этот раз всё серьёзно. «Ты что, сошёл с ума? Тебе срочно нужно в больницу. Не думаешь же ты, что я смогу дома справиться и с этим?» — спрашивает он. «Я верю в тебя», — успевает произнести Дэрил перед тем, как надолго теряет сознание.

Спустя час, полный ужаса и дикой спешки, час, который тянулся невообразимо долго, Рик наконец отходит от дивана, чтобы умыться. Только сейчас у него начинают трястись руки, так сильно, что вода, которую он зачерпнул, выплёскивается раньше, чем он успевает донести её до лица. Дэрил, лежащий на диване выглядит, как человек, вернувшийся с войны, из тех, кто проиграли большинство сражений, но выжили в главном бою.

Рик окончательно приходит в себя только через два дня, когда Дэрил наконец открывает глаза и просит воды. Всё это время он метался в лихорадке, и Рик не мог ни спать, ни есть. Один раз он выходил в аптеку, и чуть не ослеп от дневного света. Открывая ключом дверь, он боялся, что Дэрила уже не будет в квартире. Что он ушёл. Что его не было изначально.

«Как ты раньше справлялся с ранами?» — спрашивает он чуть позже, когда Дэрил уже может говорить. «Зализывал их самостоятельно. Отец всегда говорил, что я обхожусь ему слишком дорого. Мой брат считал, что я ничего не стою», — говорит тот, и больше Рик не заговаривает о прошлом.

 

* * *

_Снова один_

 

Теперь каждый раз, как приходит Дэрил, Рик нервно вглядывается в его лицо. «Я в порядке, всё нормально», — успокаивает тот. Теперь при виде сидящего на его кухне Дэрила Рик даже не вздрагивает. Он всё чаще задаётся вопросом, нормально ли то, что его нисколько не волнует присутствие в его личном пространстве другого человека, ощущающееся постоянно. Постепенно Рик замечает, как его квартира обрастает вещами, перетащенными откуда-то, где Дэрил ночует, в рюкзаке.

Когда Рик выходит из душа, Дэрил смотрит телевизор. Тот самый, что не работал ещё задолго до переезда. И в ответ на вопросительный взгляд только скалится.

Позже, вылезая из окна, Дэрил всё же поясняет: «Я решил пока что оставить у тебя свои инструменты, заодно починил всё, до чего дотянулся». Рядом с книжным шкафом действительно стоит ящик с инструментами. «В следующий раз ты останешься сам»,- говорит Рик, опуская руку ему на плечо. И Дэрил молча кивает в ответ.


End file.
